


A Royal Problem

by TheKissingHand



Series: Silver Millennium Stories & Fanart [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Game Theory, Idiots in Love, NSFW Art, Romance, Silver Millennium Era, Yuri, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Summary: When royal princesses have issues, they resolve them in their own way.WARNING: Contains NSFW fanart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot story but I wanted to publish it in two separate chapters. I wrote this in response to a suggestion that I should _scale back on drawing yuri stuff_ \- I ended up drawing a more explicit Harumichi fanart instead and I happened to have a silly plot in mind to turn it into a short story.  
>  Not doing this to be vindictive but you know, what day and age do we live in?
> 
>  **Setting** : Silver Millennium  
>  **Clarifications** : Not in the same universe as the my other WIP fanfic

**Triton Castle, Neptune**

Uranus stirred herself awake. She opened her eyes slowly to a serene scene.

She found herself lying on her back on a large, palatial bed. A faint natural light shone through the golden taupe sheer curtains that danced delightfully with the warm, gentle breeze. Sounds of water movement and celestial music were brushing simultaneously through her ears. Daytime at the Neptunian palace was that ineffably ethereal.

Uranus turned over and took a sniff of the pillow next to her face. The smell of the ocean lingered on the silky fabric. Uranus didn't know how someone could smell so fresh and amazing naturally. Reveling herself in the scent, she began musing about how much she enjoyed that and how it intensified in her sense as her body become satiated the night before.

The blond princess then reached over to the other side of the bed only to find nothing but a comforter and a slightly ruffled bed sheet. The disappointment caused her to let out a moan. Of course that explained why music was playing outside. She turned to her side again, trying to tell the time of the day. Unfortunately, looking at Neptune's timepiece sitting on the side table - a water hourglass, Uranus drew a blank. The upper bulb was only drops away from being completely empty and she had no idea what it indicated. Actually Neptune had explained it to her a few times but she found it too complicated to remember – it took a specific amount of time for water to fully flow down to the lower bulb, and then during specific time of the day the servant would come to reset it. Huffing slightly in disdain, Uranus found it surprising that someone as intellectual and sophisticated as Neptune wouldn't consider a more efficient approach like the sundial that was widely used on her planet.

Presuming that it was still early in the day, Uranus decided that her mind could use some satisfying thoughts before starting her day, perhaps something like their ecstatic moment from the night before...

_Their fingers interlaced and their lips moved in concert together. Slowly, her lover's hand detached from their hand holding and reached down for her legs. She felt her body trembling with desires as the tips of her fingers glided smoothly on her thigh. She slid her freed hand into the sea curls at the nape of her neck and deepened their kiss._

_Neptune's fingers inched higher until they reached the area between her legs, but they started brushing and dancing on the skin teasingly instead. Perhaps her partner was fulfilling her own pleasure at the expense of her agony._

_"Oh Neptune…" She broke their kiss and spanked her bottom. "You're going to get it later."_

_Neptune smiled against the kiss and brought their lips back together._

_Bliss stirred restively as her lover's nail dug deep into her flesh…_

Just then, the door made a creaking noise, disrupting the blond princess's carnal reverie.

A few footsteps were heard but stopped right after the door closed again. That person seemed to be seeking her consent to come in.

Uranus didn't turn around since she was still trying to bring herself back to reality from the daydream.

Neptune?

Wait, music is still playing outside. It can't be Neptune. Uranus thought. A quick glance over the hourglass indicated that it had completed its flow cycle. Uranus speculated that it was time for the servant to come in and reset that damn, outdated timekeeping piece.

"Come in," she allowed, trying her best to hide the annoyance in her voice.

Luckily, Uranus was under the cover so where her hand was remained unexposed. She closed her eyes again, hoping that the servant would be quick so she could have her personal space back again soon.

The sound of footsteps followed from the door to the side table, and the timepiece was reset in no time, but afterwards the footsteps followed towards the other side of the bed.

Before Uranus could figure out what was going on, her cover was lifted and the person slid beside her.

Wait…what?!

The abrupt move caught Uranus by surprise, and she immediately removed her hand from where it was.

"Well, you're welcome to join me," Uranus said grinning, still managed to flirt regardless. "but I'm not sure if your princess would like seeing this."

Her unexpected bed guest shifted closer. Then A kiss was placed on the back of her neck.

Uranus's eyes widened instantly.

"I missed you." A whispering warm breath was felt on her neck. The familiar and soothing voice invalidated Uranus's previous assumption that it was anyone but Neptune.

The blond princess flushed instantly. It wasn't clear as to whether she was embarrassed of what she had said or her body rose in temperature in response to feeling the proximity of her lover.

"I missed you too," she said softly, with a slight hint of contrition in her tone.

But then Uranus couldn't grasp why she could still hear music playing and the reason the Neptunian princess had to reset the timepiece herself.

Without having to ask, her lover seemed to have sensed her conundrum.

"I told her not to come in today," Neptune explained.

Uranus grinned. "Why? Because you caught her stealing peeks at me?"

"Because I don't want her to disturb your rest." Neptune shifted closer, wrapping her arms around Uranus's body and pressing her soft breasts against her back. "And yes I did notice she was looking at you frequently."

"I'm sorry," Uranus said in a tone that was half sympathetic and half playful, her hands stroking on the arms encircling her waist. "I didn't know my presence would stir tensions between you and your servant. I'm sure it's my fault for being so desirable."

Neptune snorted. "You're reprehensible for being an inveterate flirt, Uranus."

With a laugh, Uranus turned around. Neptune welcomed the sight of her handsome face with a smile that never failed to warm her heart. The princesses then shared a sweet kiss and held onto each other while beautiful music continued to play and reverberated off the walls of the palace.

"So what is the music for? Weren't you playing?"

"It's for the Queen's banquet. I was rehearsing with my backup."

"The Queen's banquet?"

"Did you forget already? The princess of Kinmoku is visiting Her Majesty next month and all of us are invited to join them for the banquet."

"Oh,  _that one_." Uranus said indifferently, her tone stone cold. She had tried not to think about that event since the day the invitation arrived at Miranda.

"You sound excited," Neptune teased.

"Of course. I just need to figure what I should be doing that night since I won't be there."

"Uranus," Neptune said raising her eyebrows. "You're not attending?"

"The invitation doesn't state that attendance is mandatory."

Neptune held onto Uranus a bit firmer. "Well, I'm sure the Queen will be disappointed."

"Neptune, I would go even just to hear you perform but I refuse to spoil my ears by some tasteless music from whatever planet." Uranus stated matter-of-factly.

Shuddering movements were felt on Uranus's arms. She knew her partner was giggling quietly.

"You're still upset about that first meeting, aren't you?"

Uranus took a pause. She seemed to be recollecting the incident from the first time she encountered one of Princess Kakyuu's guardians, Sailor Star Fighter.

"I wish I am," Uranus said dryly. "I just can't stand that weird black haired guardian, she was all over Serenity when Endymion wasn't around that night, and then -"

"I know, Uranus," Neptune interrupted, knowing what Uranus was getting at. "The banquet will only last for a few hours. Plus, I'll need a dance partner there. Wouldn't she give you more reason to go then?" Neptune knew that Neo-Queen Serenity would never require princesses to attend events like this, but an invitation sent on behalf of her instead of Moon Castle was an indication that the Queen was expecting everyone to be present at the banquet.

"Hmm, I was actually thinking maybe you want to join me instead of reveling in jollification with guests you don't care about. I promise it'll be more fun to stay at Miranda, we can - "

" _Princess Uranus_ , you know I'll be performing," Neptune said before Uranus could finish. She emphasized the blond princess's formal title to hint her displeasure.

" _Princess Neptune_ , don't you have a backup?" Uranus defended, mimicking Neptune's style of speech.

Neptune shook her head, not as an answer to Uranus's question but to show her annoyance with the stubborn Uranus. She found it incredulous that her partner would go as far as to telling her to skip the event, but then she knew it was impossible to convince her at this point. She just had to think of other ways to make her go that day.

"Fine, _Your Highness_ ," Neptune said, "let's talk about this another time."

But Uranus was firm on her decision.

"Nope,  _Your Royal Highness_ , there's no need to. I'm pretty sure you won't end up going neither."

Neptune smiled sarcastically. "We'll see about that."


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by, and Neptune did not bring up about going to the banquet again to Uranus. It was not because she didn't want to or forgot about it, but she hardly saw Uranus or spoke to her at all. Her days were inundated with some dire and cumbersome matters on the planet that demanded her undivided attention, and on top of that any time she had left was allocated to preparing for the performance.

It wasn't until her last rehearsal the night before the event that Neptune finally realized she hadn't gotten round to speaking to Uranus about it. She blamed herself for not taking care of something so important sooner and quickly got connected with Uranus to discuss.

Neptune knew she had some negotiations to do since Uranus was pretty adamant about not attending the banquet when they last spoke about it, but she was prepared.

She expected the conversation to be rather onerous, but surprisingly it didn't turn out to be that way. Uranus objected a little in the beginning, reiterating that attendance wasn't required and she had no intention to be part of it unless it was her royal duty. Neptune remained calm. She acknowledged Uranus's standpoint and carried on their conversation casually, not trying to reason anymore nor pushing further. It was not long before Uranus took a pause and reconsidered her decision.

Uranus refused to admit that she was budging, but it certainly sounded like she had changed her mind in the end.

_"Neptune, I understand the performance is important to you. If that's the case then I'd rather spend time with you than without you."_

Those were Uranus's exact words from the call.

Neptune was surprised by how effortless it was for Uranus to change her mind. She almost questioned if she heard her normally-unyielding lover wrong by any chance. If she had to guess, she would think the only reason Uranus decided to go after all was that they barely spent any time with each other in the past month.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Neptune looked up to the vast space with an anticipating smile on her lips. Facing the direction of the Uranian planet even though it wasn't visible from there, she thought about how much she missed Uranus, how ready she was to be in her arms and to hold her in hers, pressed their lips against each other's, and everything they could do after the banquet...

* * *

**Miranda Castle, Uranus**

Neptune came to Miranda Castle the next day. The princesses had agreed to meet up there first and they'd travel to Moon Castle together from there.

She arrived at Miranda early, perhaps a little earlier than she supposed to be. When she showed up at the palace, Uranus's household staff informed her that the blond princess hadn't woken up yet. Neptune wasn't surprised at all, she might actually be if Uranus wasn't asleep at that time, because the day was just starting and her lover had a penchant for staying up late and waking up much later than she did.

Uranus was probably frolicking in the gale until way past her bedtime again last night, as usual, Neptune speculated.

Since there were ample of time left before they supposed to leave for the banquet, Neptune told the staff not to announce her arrival. She could use a stroll through the courtyard while Uranus got more rest so that she would be her best self during the event.

She took a walk by herself relaxingly at the garden. At that time the sun was barely over the horizon, trees and flowers in the garden were still glistening with fresh dew, and the smell of fresh, crisp morning air was just starting to fill the surrounding. Neptune looked around and took a slight sniff of the air around her, enjoying the dreamy place that she had missed so much in the past month.

When Neptune returned to the palace later, she was told by the same staff that the blond princess was still sleeping.

She waited again. Patiently. She even took out her instrument and played for a little while too. It wasn't until the sun set high in the sky that she started to worry they might be running late for the event. She decided not to wait any longer and check on Uranus herself.

As she got to the hallway leading to Uranus's apartment, someone who looked unfamiliar but appeared to be a staff approached her. The young lady bobbed a formal curtsey to Neptune and offered her assistance should the princess needed any.

Neptune figured the young lady was minty new since everyone at Miranda Castle knew her, and understood that she knew her way and had full access around the palace.

"I'm Princess Neptune," she announced.

"Pardon my ignorance, Princess Neptune." the young lady's smile was more inviting after learning who she was. "It is my honor to meet you - always nice to have you here. I'm a new servant - I just joined the palace a few days ago."

"What a pleasure to have you here."

"It's my honor," she said gracefully. "You must be here to see Princess Uranus."

"She's still resting, isn't she?"

"Her Highness has woken up just now," the servant informed, "but she complained of having a temperature and feeling chill."

A frown furrowed Neptune's brow as she heard the news. "Thank you for informing me. I'll go check on her then."

As soon as Neptune hurriedly made her way towards Uranus's apartment, the servant followed and tried to stop her.

"Princess Neptune, I'm afraid this is not a good time."

Neptune halted her footsteps and turned around.

Not a good time? Neptune wondered. She looked at the young lady, waiting for her to elaborate further. Perhaps others should refrain from seeing Uranus now but she certainly shouldn't be one of them.

"Princess said she is not meeting any visitor today," the servant explained nervously.

Neptune raised her eyebrows.

"Pardon me,  _visitor_?" She repeated that word clearly, requesting confirmation that she was considered one as well.

"Y-yes," the young lady attested. "Her Highness said no one, other than her personal staffs, is allowed to enter her bedchamber."

Neptune was taken aback by what she had heard. Something sounded strange. Not only it was unusual that Neptune wasn't the first to know about Uranus's condition, but also that order sounded like it was targeting specifically at her. Who else would enter her bedchamber?

"Has she been seen by the healer?" Neptune asked.

"N-no, princess said she just needed some rest today."

Now this definitely didn't sound right. Uranus never liked to announce to anyone that she wasn't feeling well but obviously her staff knew about it, and well before she did too. But if she was in such poor state that she couldn't meet with anyone, why wouldn't she seek the healer? It just didn't sound like something Uranus would do.

 _Hold on_ , Neptune thought.  _Uranus needed rest today and refused to see all visitors, including her? Isn't it a little too coincident?_ Neptune then recalled their conversation last night around logistics, and then realized something didn't add up.

_"Why don't we meet at Miranda first, and we'll go from there together."_

Did she mean "we'll go together from Miranda" or "we'll go from there"?!

 _Oh Uranus, you'd better not be playing me._ Neptune thought, taking a deep breath to still herself.

She took a sharp glance at the new servant, trying to search for more clues. The young lady reacted by sheepishly lowered her head and looked down at the marble floor.

"Have regrets been sent to Moon Castle yet?" Neptune asked.

"Regrets? N-no," the young lady seemed confused. "I am not aware of any event that Princess is attending today."

"I see," she said and nodded knowingly.

"Humph, that's why you're not feeling well," Neptune whispered to herself, and a wry smile formed on her lips.

"Is there anything I can be of assistance?"

While contemplating her next course of action, Neptune slowly shifted her attention from Uranus to the timid young lady in front of her - she was about her height and built, and her dark teal hair was tucked perfectly into her hood.

_So, Uranus did not want to see visitors?_

Neptune's eyes lit up.

"Actually, I could use some help."

* * *

A few knocks were heard on the door of Uranus's chamber.

"Princess, may I come in?"

There was no response. After a short pause the door was knocked again.

"Princess-"

"Come in," Uranus allowed.

A servant walked in, holding a golden serving tray with both hands.

"Your Highness," she greeted with a warm smile on her face, gingerly closing the door behind her. "Do you feel better now?"

"A little better," Uranus said. "What have you got there?"

"I brought you some food - it will help ease your symptoms."

"I didn't ask for anything."

"I beg your pardon, but the healer has been notified of your condition and requested this to be delivered to you."

"I don't need it," Uranus said dismissively.

"Okay," the servant said calmly. "Would you like me to bring this back to him then?"

Uranus groaned.

The healer, a doyen among all household staffs in Miranda Castle, was extremely attentive to the well-being of the princess and could be overzealous sometimes. Sending this back would most likely result in a visit and a long lecture from him on how the princess's health was non-negotiable.

"No." Uranus groaned again before responding. She gave a gesture of approval, allowing the servant to bring the tray over to her.

The lady smiled and began walking over to Uranus. She took her steps slowly, making sure that the contents on the tray stayed steady.

Lying on the daybed covered by a light throw and being slightly propped up on a few pillows, Uranus assessed her as she walked over.

"Are you the new servant?"

"Yes I am, Your Highness. I joined the palace a few days ago," the lady said in a graceful tone.

She appeared to be the new servant, except she  _wasn't_  really the new servant.

Neptune, now fully dressed up in servant's uniform, had decided to foil Uranus's devious plot. She borrowed an extra outfit from the new staff she met earlier. With a little bit of effort on her part and by adjusting the tone of her voice, she scrupulously concealed most of the distinguishable features of the aqua-haired princess. She knew that even from inches away Uranus would have a hard time identifying her.

But before she could reach Uranus, she was stopped by the blond princess.

"Ugh," Uranus said holding up one hand, gesturing her to not come any further. Her face turned away from Neptune, and her action suggested that there was a painful grimace on her face.

"I don't want it."

"I promise you'll feel better after eating this," Neptune assured in a sincere voice, "I can-"

"I'm starting to feel better already."

Neptune giggled inwardly. Sitting on the tray was a large bowl of fermented bean soup, a popular food that Uranian consume as a natural remedy for an ailment, but something Uranus loathed with a passion and would avoid eating at all cost.

No wonder Uranus rarely told anyone even when she really felt sick.

Neptune placed the tray on the side table and knelt down next to Uranus's daybed. The blond princess had turned around with her back facing her and seemed to be dreading the food that she brought her.

She tried not to laugh thinking Uranus would either have to admit that she was actually fine or finish that large bowl of fermented beans with smell that even Neptune found odd herself. Since Uranus looked more than okay and did not appear to be sick at all, Neptune thought her lover would confess her plot soon.

"Princess," Neptune cooed, "we can start with just one spoonful, how's that?"

"Do I have to finish it?" Uranus asked helplessly.

"Of course," Neptune said determinedly. Her shoulders began shaking when she failed to hold back her laughter. She giggled quietly before continuing, "I will feed you if you like."

She probably shouldn't have made that offer.

Hearing her comment, Uranus turned around to her.

Neptune tried to look away but she couldn't hide the grin on her face soon enough. Uranus scrutinized her a little but she didn't seem to recognize her.

"What a beautiful smile you have," Uranus said, her lips curling upward. "I am so lucky to have a pretty girl like you tending to me."

Neptune returned Uranus with a congenial smile. With Uranus's eyes gazing admiringly at her, she tried to reach for the tray again, but before she could do so, the blond princess took her hand and gave it a few gentle strokes. "I'll feel better if you just stay here with me."

Neptune startled, and her smile was wiped off her face. She was used to having her hand held and caressed by Uranus's, but she wasn't expecting Uranus to do the same when she  _wasn't_  Neptune.

And what did she just hear? Was this how Uranus behaved around other ladies behind her back?!

"I-it is my honor to serve you," Neptune replied with an appropriate answer, debating whether or not to draw her hand back. Obviously she wouldn't want to actually see Uranus flirting with anyone else, but somehow she wanted to find out how far Uranus's flirting game would go.

Succumbing to her own curiosity, she decided to play this game a little longer even though she was certain that Uranus was not sick at this point. She purposely made an effort to struggle her hand free from her hold, in a subtle way that implied to Uranus that it was only an appropriate thing to do but against her own wish. She knew Uranus too well that this would make her desire for more.

"P-Princess," Neptune said, pretending in a nervous tone, "D-do you want to finish your soup? It's getting late and Princess Neptune might be here soon-"

"Can you tell me what time is it?" Uranus requested.

Too late.

Neptune wasn't thinking about this from a time perspective, but the fact that she actually spoke too soon. She shouldn't have made any reference to time or tardiness when she wasn't at Triton Castle.

"Certainly." She couldn't take back her words now and didn't have a choice but to follow through. She walked towards the solar that was attached to the princess's chamber, where the sundial was situated.

She looked down at the timekeeping piece but did not speak a word. The frown on her face was a sign that she had trouble deciphering the dial.

It was not that she didn't know how to read the sundial. Uranus had taught her and she understood what the position of the shadow of the gnomon signified. She even remembered the variation of daytime in each solstice and equinox. But she didn't remember how to factor in the position of Miranda Castle in the reading since its orbit shifted regularly. She was amazed that someone who preferred simplicity like Uranus couldn't make the time tracking mechanism less complicated like the water hourglass she used on her planet.

"What you got there?" Uranus called over.

Neptune did a quick calculation in her head with her memory of the last reading on her hourglass and estimated all the time she spent afterwards.

She came up with her best guess, but Uranus didn't seem to believe her.

"Are you sure? You don't sound so confident," Uranus commented in a mocking tone.

Neptune was indeed not confident in her answer because there was no way for her to validate her calculation. Did she get the time right, from the stroll in the garden to dressing herself up as a servant?

Knowing that Uranus was still waiting for a response, Neptune decided to take a chance.

"Pardon me, Your Highness, I'm not sure."

"Humph, so you were just making up an answer," Uranus said, dissatisfied. "You should have learned and remembered this already."

Seriously, Uranus? Neptune thought. She had strict rules at Triton Castle herself too, but really, was the new servant supposed to be trained to understand the complex fundamentals of the sundial during her first week at the job?

"But it's-"

"Only your first week? What an attitude you have," Uranus said disapprovingly, her voice condemning. "Well, you're certainly not up to par. That's unacceptable."

Neptune's face flushed. Was Uranus really expecting a servant to memorize the intricate logic of the sundial on her first week? Moreover, was this how she thought of Neptune who still hadn't fully understood the theory by now? Either way, she felt compelled to reason with her on this.

"I'm sorry Princess, but-"

"Forget it," Uranus said unemotionally. A long, awkward silence sat between them until the blond princess burst into a gleeful chortle. "I was just teasing you - I shouldn't have made that request since you're new here. It takes some time but you'll get used to reading it."

She then stacked a few pillows behind her back and sat up leaning against them.

"And if you come here often enough, I promise you'll get it in no time," she said, her voice descended into a low and dangerously seductive tone.

Neptune's eyes grew wide; she turned away from the sundial to face Uranus only to find her lustrous marine blue eyes roaming over her body.

Her body flushed instantly, and she wasn't sure whether it was from catching yet another flirtatious remark Uranus made to another lady, but she was quite certain the sight in front of her had something to do with it - even from steps away Neptune could see Uranus's body clearly. The blond princess was wearing a loosely tied silky blue robe and her chest was half exposed. The rest of her body was beautifully defined by the light contrasts on the sleek fabric. She couldn't help but to return a hungry gaze at her.

Time seemed to have frozen. It probably took the shadow on the sundial to move multiple intervals for Neptune to realize that she  _wasn't_  the aqua-haired princess and her eyes shouldn't be staring at Uranus's body.

Snapping out of her own musing, Neptune was at a loss of words and she just made up a comment. "Um, Your Highness, you know, Princess Neptune should be here any minute-"

"Remember I'm sick and not seeing anyone today?" Uranus said with a wink, waving a hand. "You don't have to stand there. Come over here."

Neptune walked towards Uranus but stopped just a few steps away from her. She clenched her hands together in lower position in order to prevent them from losing control. Her thighs were trembling inside her dress, and she felt a pleasing tingle between her legs.

If Neptune wasn't playing this game, she would have already climbed onto Uranus's bed and untied her robe and enjoyed every part of her curves with her own hands and lips.

"I-Is there anything I can assist you with? Do you want to finish the soup?" Neptune asked, trying her best to pretend as if she wasn't affected by what she saw.

"Looks like you need more help than I do." Uranus's smirk widened to a coquettish grin, apparently from picking up clues from Neptune's rosy cheeks and the slight shift of her legs. "Why don't you come join me in bed? Whatever you want to do, I'm all yours today."

Did she hear that right?! Uranus actually wanted her…no…her servant, in her bed?!

Now Neptune decided that she wasn't going to be trapped in the fake identity anymore. Not because she wanted to fulfill her own carnal desire with Uranus, but she was done with this stupid game and Uranus's flirt that obviously went way out of line, and most likely outside the boundary of the solar system too.

A storm was forming in her eyes and her breaths were getting shorter.

While she stood there without a move or a response, Uranus rose from her daybed and walked over to her.

"Hmm?" Uranus tried to place her hand on her face, but before she could do so, Neptune swiftly took a few steps backwards and shot an angry stare at her.

"Princess Uranus, is that what you want your servant to do? Or is that a command and your servant is supposed to oblige?"

Uranus took a step towards her, and this time Neptune did not attempt to dodge. She shut her eyes and pursed her lips tightly instead.

She felt Uranus's hands cradling her face but she didn't want to face her.  _Not like this_ , she thought. Not when she  _wasn't_  Neptune.

"Look at me," Uranus said softly, in a non-commanding tone.

Neptune took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She winced before opening her eyes again.

Uranus's playful grin was replaced by a sincere smile. Leaning closer and looking deep into her eyes, she continued in a soft voice.

"I want  _you_ , Neptune. And no, I'll never order you to do anything, even in the most improbable state, you  _were_  my servant."

Neptune stood stunned by what she had heard and the only response she could give was an astonished gasp.

She wanted to make sense out of everything that happened since her arrival but in her stupefied state she could barely grasp the fact that Uranus knew it was her pretending to be the new servant.

"You thought I didn't know, didn't you?" Uranus asked in a slightly amused tone.

"B-but, how did you…?"

Uranus let out a chuckle. "Neptune, you can dress in anything or even change your hair color, but I'll always know it's you." She didn't directly address Neptune's question, but her warm and sincere eyes were enough for Neptune to believe that she wasn't making up an answer.

"So you were playing me the entire time."

With a gloating sneer produced on her lips, Uranus defended. "You know, I actually just learned today that Princess Neptune likes to play naughty tricks too."

Instead of countering Uranus's words and foiling her plot, Neptune gave her lover a sweet but playful smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. And as Uranus returned her kiss, she slid one of her hands into her lover's short blond locks, and her other hand slipped under her silky robe to caress her breast.

"Princess Uranus, I'm sorry for that nefarious trick I played on you," Neptune said, half breaking their kiss.

But Uranus obviously didn't care about whatever trick Neptune had played at this point, she pulled Neptune forward and brought their lips back together again. As she reveled in the feeling of her lips, she released her long aqua curls so that they fell loosely to her waist. That was the way she liked them. She sifted her long fingers through her hair and allowed that natural scent disperse in the air. The smell of the ocean, wild and spellbinding, was always uniquely hers and there would be no one else carrying a scent so captivating…

Suddenly, Neptune broke away again and looked at Uranus innocently. She withdrew her hand from inside her robe too, just when Uranus's nipples became hardened from her touch.

"Hmm?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer," Neptune said regrettably.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Uranus asked, confused by her action and words.

"I need to get going soon," Neptune traced a finger along Uranus's jaw, then a sly smile appeared on her face. "and I suppose you need to get some rest too. Now I'll make sure your chamber is free of visitors."

She leaned forward again just to give Uranus a quick farewell kiss, before turning around and heading for the door.

Dumbfounded, Uranus finally realized what Neptune was getting at. She wondered why she hadn't foreseen this when Neptune didn't expose her plot earlier and then referred her by her formal title. Huffing slightly, she encircled Neptune's waist from behind before the aqua-haired princess could slip away from her.

"Oh Neptune," Uranus pleaded in her guttural voice, surrendering but also knowing too well that Neptune couldn't resist it. Her hand gently caressed Neptune's stomach right where a warm twitch occurred in her own body.

"Be my guest," she whispered into her ear. "I'll make you feel comfortable-" she promised, her hand slowly sliding down further. "here."

Neptune let out a snort that was playfully indignant and sarcastic. "How appropriate of you, Princess Uranus," she scolded, but her body started giving in to Uranus's touch and she made no further attempt to detach herself again.

"Well, I'm not sure if you have the right to condemn me when you are wearing the servant's uniform, Princess Neptune."

Neptune giggled. "Help me then."

* * *

Uranus fulfilled her promise in her bed. Lacing their fingers together, she gently pinned Neptune beneath her and leaned down to kiss her. The taste of Neptune's delicate lips and the sweet moans that slipped from her mouth sent a burning sensation into Uranus's skin. She continued to kiss her way down her lover's body, nibbling softly on her neck, engulfing each of her luscious breasts in her mouth, and flicking her nipples gently with her tongue. Neptune moaned in pleasure in return, encouraging her and flooding her body with desire.

Feeling the tip of Uranus's nose between her legs, Neptune gasped in delight.

"Oh Uranus," Neptune sighed. "Whatever you want to do. I'm all yours today." She made the same offer Uranus offered to  _her_  earlier, inviting her, letting her have her body in any way she wanted.

Uranus let out a deep breath. Purposely. And her move sent shudders throughout Neptune's body. But instead of entering her she traced her fingers between her legs, drawing circles and dancing around randomly, doing anything but moving higher.

"Uranus, please-"

"Just today huh?" Uranus teased, leaning in to kiss Neptune again. Her other hand playfully caressed the soft skin under her chin.

"I'm yours any day!" Neptune fingers raked into Uranus blond strands, pulling her closer and whispering into her ear, "Please-please touch me…" 

"Princess Neptune,"Uranus said in her deep voice, smirking.  Her fingers traced a bit higher, just enough to render a tortuous pleasure in her lover's body. "Is this what you want me to do? I'll oblige if that's your command."

"Oh Uranus, stop tantalizing me!" Neptune groaned in helpless surrender.

"Glad to oblige." Uranus smiled, whispering into her ear.

As Uranus's fingers sliding deep into her core and her thumb rubbing sense-numbing circles on her sensitive spot, Neptune's body jerked involuntarily and she responded by trying to grasp onto something in order to stabilize herself and regain self control. Her wandering hands found a pillow and she clenched onto it as tight as she could.

But not only that didn't help, it did the exact opposite. As soon as she moaned into the voile fabric, the scent of Uranus's fresh and airy windswept hair surged to her face, blowing her mind away and robbing her of her last senses. Unable to still herself anymore, she let go and allowed herself to be plucked and swept away by the wind instead. As she reached for and held onto Uranus, their movements gradually began to align in unison.

Defying gravity her body started ascending slowly. Drifting in the boundless sky Uranus guided her through currents of variable intensity. Trusting her loving hand she embraced it, let it lead her through vortex and turbulence of all sorts, until it brought the world shaking around her and ignited stars behind her eyes. The completion of her journey was a symphony of euphoria escaped from her mouth and echoed off the walls of the bedchamber.

"I love you, Uranus." Neptune curled up to Uranus's chest, feeling her heart beating in the same rate as her own.

"I love you, Neptune." A contented smile appeared on Uranus's lips, slipping her arms around Neptune.

Before Uranus had the chance to indulge in the satisfaction from pleasing her lover, Neptune had crawled on top of her and begun kissing her passionately. Her long sea curls splayed out over them, sending small tickling kisses everywhere on Uranus's body.

Then Uranus felt ocean waves crashing onto her body, between her legs. Needy moans escaped her mouth as Neptune took their voyage into the water. Her body started to feel weightless and the only thing she could hold onto was Neptune's wavy curls. She let herself submerge deeper and deeper into the water, indulging herself in the torrent of blissful pleasure that rocked inside her core, sighing Neptune's name longingly as the contraction in her stomach intensified.

Her chest heaved matching her ebb and flow, and the synchronized rhythm carried on until she descended into the ocean floor and the pressure escalated and produced a climax inside her.

The water on Neptune's hourglass continued to flow and the shadow casted by the gnomon on Uranus's sundial continued to shift its positions, but none of them seemed to care. After a few more fervent moments, the princesses fell asleep together in each other's arms. Neptune only awoke when she felt a kiss on her forehead and a gentle squeeze from her lover's arms before freeing her.

"Uranus?" Neptune asked as Uranus rose from the bed.

"I'm trying to tell time-I'll be right back." Uranus replied.

Neptune lay in bed watching Uranus walking towards to the solar. She probably should have been the one who needed to know the time more than Uranus did, but it didn't seem important to her at that time. Perhaps she was still trying to get herself fully awake from her nap, or perhaps she was enjoying the sight of Uranus's bare body bathed in sunlight.

"Want me to show you again?" Uranus asked after seemingly doing some calculation in her head.

"Next time," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think I want to do complex computations after just waking up from a nap."

"It's pretty simple – I'm sure you'll get it quickly."

"Oh Uranus, who wants to remember the trigonometric identities in order to tell time?" Neptune countered. "The water hourglass is much easier and more efficient."

"Efficient?" Uranus huffed in disbelief as she joined Neptune again in bed. "I was actually thinking of suggesting you to adopt the sundial – you'll never have to reset it manually. Well, unless you are talking about efficiency as in how easy it is for your servant to see my naked body."

Shaking her head, but decided not to reason with her, Neptune welcomed Uranus's return with her arms and a sweet smile.

"It's actually getting late. Do you want to get ready for the banquet?" Uranus asked.

"Are you coming with me?" Neptune asked, smiling.

"Why not." Uranus shrugged. "Like I said, I'd rather spend time with you than without you."

With a giggle, Neptune tightened her arms around Uranus's waist. "I'll take you to the Moon and back."

Uranus looked at her, frowning, apparently not grasping what she had just heard.

Before she could get some clarifications, Neptune suddenly flipped them over so she was atop her.

"That's why I have a backup," Neptune whispered with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She leaned down to give Uranus a kiss.

Looking surprised but also more than welcomed the idea, Uranus snorted and chuckled.

"How appropriate of you, Princess Neptune."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The story ended up much longer than I thought but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I've moved the fanart to this page. The scene was the ending of the story so it makes more sense to have it relocated here anyway. Hopefully no one accidentally had the picture loaded at work...like I kind of did. Well, I wasn't exactly at work - was home making a slight revision on my phone. All was good until I realized I was using my work phone!


End file.
